Der Fremde in der Nacht
by Sisilia
Summary: Eine Fremde kommt nach Hogwarts, eigentlich will sie nur kurz mit dem Schulleiter ein Gespräch führen. Durch Missstände kommt sie erst mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts an und trifft dann einen geheimnissvollen Mann...
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Kapitel 1 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Ich war gerade in Hogwarts angekommen, es war schon recht spät, denn ich hatte am Morgen den Zug verpasst und dann hatte die Eule, die ich geschickt hatte, um anzukündigen, dass ich später kommen würde, sich auch noch verflogen, sodass ich dann schließlich und endlich, anstatt um die Mittagszeit erst kurz vor Mitternacht in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei angekommen war, nachdem ich noch geschlagene drei stunden am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade warten musste, bis mich endlich jemand abgeholt hatte.

Ein älterer und sehr verlottert aussehender Hausmeister hatte mich dann am Schlosstor in Empfang genommen und mir mitgeteilt, dass die Professoren schon alle zu Bett gegangen waren und Professor Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hätte, mich auf mein Zimmer zu bringen.

Er würde dann gleich morgen früh als Erstes mit mir sprechen.

Ich fühlte mich neben diesem Mann, der mich mit seinen merkwürdigen Blicken andauernd musterte, nicht sonderlich wohl. Auch die Katze, die immer um seine Beine strich, war mir irgendwie nicht geheuer, und das, obwohl ich eigentlich eine Katzennärrin war.

Der Hausmeister, der sich mir mit dem Namen Filch vorgestellt hatte, führte mich einige Treppen nach oben und ein paar Gänge entlang bis vor eine Tür. Ich war schon ziemlich fertig and dem Tag und deshalb hatte ich nicht mehr sonderlich genau auf den Weg geachtet, auch konnte man bei der Dunkelheit, die hier im Schloss herrschte hier nicht viel erkennen. Und die Laterne, die Filch vor sich hertrug, erhellte die Flure nicht wirklich, es reichte vielleicht gerade dazu aus, dass man die Stufen erkennen konnte, um nicht zu stürzen.

Wie auch immer, nach einiger Zeit hatten wir das Zimmer erreicht, in dem ich untergebracht worden war. Filch wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und verschwand mitsamt der Laterne und seiner Katze wieder in der Dunkelheit. Ich sah ihm noch hinterher, bis er und der letzte Lichtschein verschwunden waren und betrat dann mein Zimmer.

Heute war eine dunkle Nacht, Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und raubten auch noch das letzte natürliche Licht.

Die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum war das Feuer des Kamins, das lustig vor sich hinbrannte. Ich überlegte, ob ich meinen Zauberstab nehmen und Licht machen sollte, doch irgendwie, ich kann heute noch nicht sagen warum, ließ ich es einfach bleiben. Ich stellte meinen Koffer auf einen Stuhl und streifte meinen warmen Reiseumhang ab.

So stand ich in dem Zimmer, das, soweit ich bei dem dürftigen Licht erkennen konnte, sehr hübsch möbliert war und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich war noch überhaupt nicht müde, denn ich hatte auf der Fahrt hier her im Zug geschlafen. So überlegend stand ich mitten in dem Raum, als mir der Gedanke kam, noch ein wenig herumzulaufen, das würde mir bestimmt helfen die nötige Bettschwere zu bekommen. Und außerdem konnte es nichts schaden, sich vorab schon etwas umzusehen, sodass ich morgen früh meinen Weg leichter finden würde.

Doch ich hatte nicht mit der Dunkelheit gerechnet und schon gar nicht mit der Größe des Schlosses und der Anzahl der Gänge und Treppen, die es hier gab.

Ich war gerade mal ein Stück gegangen und hatte doch schon sehr schnell die Orientierung verloren. Nach einiger Zeit stand ich da in einem der Flure und wusste nicht mehr, wo ich hin musste. Und zu meinem Schrecken musste ich auch noch feststellen, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in meinem Reiseumhang vergessen hatte. Ich fluchte leise über mich selber und schaute mich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Normalerweise hatte ich einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn, doch bei der Dunkelheit und den sich so verdammt ähnlich sehenden Gängen wusste ich nicht mehr wohin. Was sollte ich tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht hier auf den Gängen stehen bleiben konnte. Ich seufzte leise und beschloss, mich weiter auf die Suche nach meinem Zimmer zu machen.

Nach einiger Zeit entschied ich mich, doch eher weiter unten zu suchen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, mehr Stufen nach oben, als nach unten gegangen zu sein und ging die nächste Treppe die fand hinunter. Draußen hörte man inzwischen den Wind um das Schloss heulen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dieses Heulen wurde immer lauter. Als ich einmal aus einem der Fenster sah, konnte ich sehen, wie sich die Bäume unter dem starken Wind hin und her bogen. Auch blies der Wind die Wolken so heftig über den Himmel, dass hin und wieder der Mond, der noch nicht ganz voll war, kurz zu sehen war. Es fröstelte mich etwas bei dem Anblick des kleinen heftigen Sturms, der inzwischen um das Schloss fegte und ich war sehr froh, nicht da draußen sein zu müssen.

Wenn der Mond gerade mal zwischen den Wolken durchschien, erhellte er die Flure des Schlosses etwas und ich konnte teilweise die Bilder an den Wänden erkennen, in denen die Personen, die darauf abgebildet waren schliefen und einige sogar laut schnarchten. Als ich gerade wieder so ein Bild betrachtet hatte, das einen Ritter in Rüstung zeigte, der angelehnt an seinem grasenden Pony schlief, schoben sich erneut Wolken vor den Mond und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es diesmal besonders dunkel wurde. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade weitergehen, als ich plötzlich gegen etwas oder jemand lief.

Ich erschrak so, dass mir ein leiser Schrei entfuhr. Doch mein Gegenüber, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war, sah mich nur stumm an. Ich griff mir mit meinen Händen an meine Brust und atmete erst einmal durch. Ich sah einen schwarzen Umhang vor mir, und auch der Rest der Kleidung, der Person vor mir war schwarz. Doch dann hob ich den Kopf etwas an, mein Blick wanderte langsam nach oben. Ich musste etwas nach oben sehen, um in das Gesicht vor mir blicken zu können, denn die Person, in die ich gelaufen war, war ein ganzes Stück größer als ich. Ich wollte gerade meinen Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als ich in seine Augen blickte.

Viel konnte ich von dem Mann nicht erkennen, dazu war es einfach zu dunkel hier, doch diese Augen, die mich leicht empört und doch fragend anfunkelten, ließen mich verstummen, noch bevor ich etwas von mir geben konnte.

Ich war in dem Moment nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, obwohl mir mehrere Fragen auf der Seele brannten. In meinem Kopf begann es kreisen und ich musste mich zusammenreisen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als ich noch einmal Luft holte, um doch noch eine Frage zu formulieren, trat der Mann einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich konnte die Konturen seines Gesichtes erkennen. Es wirkte sehr markant und ich musste auch sagen, er war nicht gerade die Art von Mann, in die sich eine Frau sofort verlieben würde und doch zog mich dieser Mann auf eine magische Art und Weise an, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben vorher erlebt hatte. Ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen blieb und mich eingehend musterte.

Ich war immer noch nicht fähig etwas zu sagen oder mich zu bewegen, ich starrte nur unentwegt in diese wunderbaren dunkeln funkelnden Augen, die mich total in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Wie lange wir so dagestanden hatten? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, für mich war die Zeit von dem Moment an stehen geblieben und ich nahm auch alles um mich herum nicht mehr war. Das Rauschen des Sturmes draußen schien verstummt zu sein, stattdessen hörte ich nur noch das Rauschen meines Blutes, welches jetzt schneller durch meine Adern gepumpt wurde und das Schlagen meines Herzens in meiner Brust, welches sich wir ferner Donner anhörte. Ich wusste aber, dass der Sturm immer noch tobte, denn immer wieder fielen Schatten auf das Gesicht des Mannes mir gegenüber, was ihm ein unheimliches Aussehen verlieh.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, wie er langsam, unendlich langsam seine Hand hob und nach mir ausstreckte. Seine Finger begannen zart, fast schüchtern, über mein langes Haar zu streichen.

Ich ließ ihn gewähren und irgendwie verspürte ich den Wunsch ihn auch zu berühren, doch ich brachte nicht den Mut auf, meine Hand zu heben und sie nach seinem Gesicht auszustrecken, so stand einfach ich nur da und sah ihn an. Ein schwaches Zittern erfasste meinen Körper, doch es kam ganz sicher nicht davon, dass mir kalt war. Was war es nur, was mich an ihm faszinierte, was mich derart durcheinander brachte, dass mein Körper anfing, zu vibrieren? Ich wusste es nicht, ich konnte es mir nicht erklären und ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. In dem Augenblick wollte ich nur eines ... Ich wollte, dass er mich in seine Arme nahm, ich wollte verschmelzen mit diesen wunderbaren, tiefschwarzen Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Kapitel 2 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Gesicht und zart strich er mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange, ich spürte, wie sanft und zart seine Finger waren, als sie meine Haut streichelten. Unwillkürlich presste ich ihm mein Gesicht entgegen und schmiegte es in seine Hand. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, ein mir vollkommen fremder Mann berührte mein Gesicht und diese Berührung löste in mir ein Verlangen aus, welches ich in dieser Form noch nie erlebt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte er auch seine andere Hand nach oben und mein Gesicht in seinen Hände genommen, mit seinen Daumen strich er mir über die Wange und fuhr dann über meine Lippen. Ich bemerkte, wie sich sein Kopf langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zu mir hinunter senkte, während er dabei ununterbrochen meine Augen fixierte.

Ich konnte schon seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und wenige Sekunden später fühlte ich, die weichen warmen Lippen des Mannes auf den meinen. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich vollkommen auf seine Berührungen.

Zuerst strich er nur zart mit seinen Lippen über die meinen, doch dann presste er sie leicht gegen mich, während seine Hände immer noch sehr zart aber dennoch fest mein Gesicht hielten. Diese Berührung war für mich dann wie ein Funke, der mich wieder zum Leben erweckte. Ich presste mich seinen Lippen entgegen und meine Hände, die bis jetzt, wie nicht zu mir gehörend an meinen Seiten gehangen hatten, schlangen sich um den Nacken des Mannes, woraufhin er ebenfalls seine Arme um mich legte und mich zu sich heranzog. Ich nahm den Geruch des Mannes war, der mich irgendwie benommen machte, es war ein seltsamer und doch erregender Duft an ihm, darunter glaubte ich auch, den Geruch von Lavendel wahrzunehmen. Dieser Duft machte mich fast wahnsinnig, ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Mein Herz schlug wie wild in meiner Brust, als ich meinen Körper gegen ihn lehnte, ich spürte seine warmen und weichen Lippen und seine heißen Küsse, die immer fordernder wurden. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und ich fühlte seine Zunge, die zart aber bestimmt Einlass in meinen forderte.

Nur zu gern kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach, öffnete meine Lippen ebenfalls und schmeckte dann seine Zunge, die sofort mit meiner zu rangeln begann.

Seine heißen Küsse begannen mich zu erregen und ich fühlte, wie eine Wärme in meinen Schoß aufstieg, eine Wärme, die nach mehr verlangte, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann und sich bis in meine Hände, ja in meine Fingerspitzen fortsetze.  
Meine Finger fuhren durch das halblange schwarze Haar meines Gegenübers und ich drückte meine Körper noch fester gegen den seinen. Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus meiner Kehle und wurde bei einem Kuss in seinem Mund erstickt.

Dann hob er seinen Kopf und sah mich an, ich erwiderte seinen Blick und das Funkeln in seinen Augen macht mich beinnahe verrückt. Er sah sich kurz um, ging dann ein paar Schritte rückwärts auf eine Türe hinter sich zu, dabei streckte er eine Hand nach mir aus und sah mich auffordernd an. Ich schluckte und ging dann aber zögernd auf ihn zu, als ich immer näher kam, streckte ich meine Hand ebenfalls aus und legte sie in die Seine. Er griff zu und zog mich zu der nächsten Türe, die er öffnete, und schob mich dort hinein. Hinter sich schloss er die Türe und drehte sich dann mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wieder zu mir um. Er sah unheimlich aus, als sich sein Umhang bei der schnellen Drehung aufblähte und doch übte er auf mich eine derartig faszinierende Anziehungskraft aus, der ich nicht widerstehen konnte. So stand er nun vor mir, seine Augen fixierten die meinen. Ich nahm nur schemenhaft war, wo wir uns befanden. Es musste wohl eines der vielen Klassenzimmer sein, die es hier auf Hogwarts gab.

Doch diesmal war ich diejenige, die den ersten Schritt machte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und als er das bemerkte, kam er mir entgegen, schlang erneut seine Arme um mich und presste leidenschaftlich seine Lippen auf die meinen. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken, während ich meine unter seinen Umhang nach hinten schob und ihn zu mir heranzog. Ich hörte seine Atem, der schneller ging, als er seine Lippen von den meinen nahm und er begann leidenschaftlich, meinen Hals zu küssen. Seine Hände streiften über meine Schultern nach vorn und fanden den Weg zum Verschluss meines Umhangs, den er öffnete und ihn dann einfach auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ich streifte ihm nun ebenfalls seinen schweren Umhang von den Schultern und begann mit zittrigen Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen. Ich fühlte eine Leidenschaft in mir, wie ich sie noch in meinem Leben zuvor verspürt hatte. Mein Herz trommelte wild in meiner Brust und mein Atem ging nur noch sehr flach. Seine Hände strichen verlangend über meinen Körper und lösten ein Verlangen und eine Erregung in mir aus, die ich noch nie in dem Maße empfunden hatte. Ich spürte, wie er sanft und sehr gefühlvoll, den Reisverschluss meines Kleides öffnete, dabei verfolgte die andere Hand die Erste und seine Finger strichen über meine freigelegte nackte Haut auf dem Rücken. Ein wohliger Schauer rann durch meinen Körper und erneut stöhnte ich auf.

Er hatte ungeheuer zarte Hände für einen Mann, doch konnte er im richtigen Moment fest zupacken, das konnte ich feststellen, als er seine Hände unter mein Kleid geschoben hatte, zuerst zart darüber streichend und dann um meine Taille zupackend und mich zu ihm heranziehend.

Ich hatte inzwischen die Knöpfe seiner Jacke offen und schob sie ihm über die Schultern, er löste kurz seine Hände von mir und half mit, diese auszuziehen, auch sie ließ er einfach auf den Boden fallen, direkt neben seinem Umgang und noch während er sie abstreifte, hatte ich begonnen sein Hemd zu öffnen, er half mit, indem er es aus der Hose zog und von unten begann, es aufzuknöpfen. Als sich unsere Hände bei dem letzten Knopf trafen, strich er über meine, welche das Hemd vollends öffneten.

Während er es sich ebenfalls abstreifte, sah ich auf seinen sehnigen Oberkörper, der muskulöser war, als er unter der Kleidung gewirkt hatte. Meine Hände legten sich auf seine Brust, während ich den Kopf wieder etwas hob, um ihm erneut in seine Augen sehen zu können. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern, als ich über seine blasse Haut fuhr. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich so blass war, oder ob der Mondschein, sie nur so blass aussehen ließ, doch das war mir in dem Moment auch egal.

Seine Hände strichen über meine Schultern nach oben zu meinem Hals und er legte sie darum, hätte er jetzt zugedrückt ... ich hätte mich nicht einmal gewehrt. Doch er ließ sie seitlich an meinen Hals wieder heruntergleiten, nahmen den Stoff des Kleides mit und streiften es mir von den Schultern. Langsam schob er es immer weiter runter, sein Kopf senkte sich auf meine Schulter und er begann mich dort zu küssen, zuerst sehr zaghaft und dann immer verlangender.

Ich hatte derweilen meine Arme um ihn geschlungen und meine Finger strichen über seinen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang hinunter bis zu seinem Hosenbund, während ich ebenfalls begonnen hatte, seine nackte warme Haut zu küssen. Da begann er neben den Küssen, mit seinen Zähnen meine Haut zu bearbeiten, immer wieder biss er sachte hinein. Ich hatte derweilen meine Augen geschlossen und gab mich den Empfindungen, die dieser Mensch in mir auslöste. vollkommen hin.

Als er plötzlich etwas kräftiger zubiss, stieß ich einen kleinen Schmerzenschrei aus und meine

Hände krallten sich unwillkürlich in seinen Rücken, fester als ich es beabsichtigt hatte und auch er stöhnte kurz an meinem Ohr auf.

Er hob den Kopf und in seinen Augen konnte ich ein wildes Funkeln sehen, was meinen Herzschlag noch einmal beschleunigte. Mit einem Ruck zog er nun mein Kleid vollends herunter, sodass ich nur noch mit einem Höschen bekleidet vor ihm stand. Seine Augen huschten gierig über meinen Körper. Mein Atem ging flach und stoßweiße, ich sah ihn an und überlegte, was ich da eigentlich tat, doch noch bevor ich wirklich weiterdenken konnte, geschweige denn, einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er mich zu einer der Schulbänke geschoben, mich dagegen gepresst und erneut begonnen, mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Seine Hände wanderten unablässig über meine nackte Haut und machten mich fast verrückt, verrück vor Verlangen. Er presste seinen Unterleib gegen den meinen und ich konnte durch seine Hose spüren, dass auch er sehr erregt war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde es nicht mehr länger aushalten, ich wollte, dass er mich endlich nahm. So ließ ich meine Hand nach vorn wandern und strich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Schritt. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass ich so schnell und fordernd werden würde, denn er stöhnte überrascht auf, als er meine Hand auf seiner Erregung spürte. Doch von dem Moment an hatte ich das Gefühl, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Er presste sich meiner Hand entgegen und auch er begann, meinen Körper noch intensiver zu liebkosen. Seine Hände wanderten nach vorn zu meinen Brüsten, die er zu massieren begann, er nahm meine Knospen zwischen seine Finger und rieb an ihnen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ein heißer Feuerball würde meinen Körper durchzucken und die ganze Hitze, die von diesem Blitz ausging, hatte nur ein Ziel, meinen Schoss. Die Erregung hatte mich gepackt, ich spürte ein wildes Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen und das Stöhnen, das nun unablässig aus meinem Mund kam, schien auch ihn noch mehr zu erregen.

Ich schaffte es kaum mich darauf zu konzentrieren, seine Hose zu öffnen, mehrmals musste ich ansetzten, bis ich sie endlich offen hatte. Er nahm eine Hand von meinem Körper und half mir dabei, seine Hose abzustreifen. Als er sie endlich los war, glitt meine Hand erneut zu seinem Schaft, meine Finger schlossen sich um ihn und begann diesen sanft zu massieren.

Er strich mit der Hand, mit der er mitgeholfen hatte, seine Hose auszuziehen, über meinen Bauch und weiter hinunter zu meinen Slip. Er fuhr darüber hinweg und schob seine Finger zwischen meine Oberschenkel und begann über meinen Schoß zu reiben, während seine andere immer noch abwechselnd meine Brüste streichelten.

Dann nahm er plötzlich beide Hände von mir, riss mir ungeduldig den Slip herunter, den er irgendwo hinter sich warf, packte mich und setzte mich auf einen der Tische. Er drängte sich zwischen meine Beine, die er nicht gerade sanft auseinander presste, packte meine Hüften und zog mich etwas näher an sich heran. Dann sah er mir einen Augenblick in die Augen und ich hatte erneut das Gefühl, ich müsste in ihnen versinken, ertrinken wie in einem tiefen schwarzen Ozean.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoss drang er in mich ein und ein Seufzer drang aus meinem Mund, als ich spürte, wie er mich ganz und gar auszufüllen begann. Ich fühlte seine ganze Härte tief in mir, sah das wilde Feuer in seinen Augen brennen und sehnte mich nur noch danach, dass er endlich anfing, sich im mir zu bewegen. Doch noch sah er mich nur an, musterte mein Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, er konnte in mein tiefstes Inneres vordringen. Es begann um seine Mundwinkel zu zucken und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er dann endlich mit seine Bewegungen begann. Zuerst zog er sich nur ganz langsam aus mir zurück, um dann erneut mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder ganz in mich einzudringen. Jedes Mal wenn er wieder zu stieß, entlockte er mir ein leises Stöhnen, welches sich langsam steigerte, parallel zu der Kraft, mit der er in mich drang. Ich spürte das heiße Pochen in mir, während er fortfuhr, mich so zu verwöhnen. Meine Hände strichen immer wieder über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, bis hinauf zu seinem Hals und Nacken, um den ich meine Hände dann schlang. Er trieb diese Spielchen, mit dem langsamen Herausziehen und dem kräftigen Zustoßen eine ganz Weile. Ich versuchte mich ihm immer mehr entgegenzupressen, da ich hoffte, er würde den Rhythmus endlich steigern, doch er tat es nicht. Die machte mich fast wütend, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde es so nicht mehr lange aushalten. Meine Hände hatten sich inzwischen krampfhaft um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ich versuchte, ihn näher an mich heranzuziehen. Hier merkte ich zum ersten Mal, was für eine Kraft dieser Mann doch besaß. Aus einer Art Verzweiflung heraus, begann ich meine Nägel in seine Haut zu bohren und hoffte so, dass er dann meinem Wunsch entsprechen und noch näher kommen würde. Doch ich hatte die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht, ich merkte erst einige Zeit später, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn ich ihn mit meinen langen Nägeln verletzte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor getan, doch auch ich merkte, dass es mich erregte ihn so aufstöhnen zu hören, wenn ich ihm meine Nägel in die Haut bohrte. Seine Hände hatte er inzwischen in meine Hüften gekrallt und hielt mich auf die Weise fest.

Daraufhin schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und konnte damit wenigstens verhindern, dass er sich zu weit aus mir zurückzog.

Langsam aber sicher wurden seine Stöße schneller, er beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, begann erneut mich wild zu küssen, was ich sofort erwiderte. Meine Arme hatte ich um ihn geschlungen und meine Finger wanderten erneut über seinen Rücken, immer abwechselnd mit den Fingerkuppen und dann wieder mit den Nägeln, die eine rote Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Ich spürte, wie sein Atem immer keuchender ging, meine Hände konnten spüren, wie sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte, was ihn, bei näherem hinsehen, bei dem Mondlicht noch erregender aussehen ließ. Er hatte das Tempo noch mehr erhöht und seine Stöße waren noch härter und fester als zuvor. Ich spürte seine Wildheit und hatte das Gefühl, dass es bei ihm nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er kam. Auch ich spürte, wie es in meinem Schoss immer mehr zuckte und wusste, dass es nur noch ein paar seiner harten Stöße bedurfte, bis auch ich soweit war.

Doch plötzlich stoppte er, er hatte sich gegen mich gepresst, ich spürte ihn immer noch wild pochend in mir, doch er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er sah mich nur an, während er heftig atmete. Ich verstand nicht, warum er das tat, warum er kurz vorher aufhörte und sah ihn fragend an. Doch er sagte, wie auch bisher kein Wort, sondern strich mir mit seinen Fingern eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann drückte er meine Beine, die immer noch um seine Hüften geschlungen waren, nach unten und zog sich ganz aus mir zurück. Ich sah ihn nur an und überlegte, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte, doch als ich ihn fragen wollte, presste er mir nur Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf meinen Mund, zog mich vom Tisch herunter und drehte mich um.

Dann schlang er seine Hände von hinten um mich und begann meinen Nacken zu küssen. Ich legte immer noch leicht irritiert meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schloss dann die Augen. Seine Hände strichen über meine Brust und Bauch hinunter zu meinem Schoß, während er sich fest von hinten an mich gepresst hatte. Ich öffnete etwas meine Beine, dass er mit seiner Hand leichter zwischen meine Beine kam und er begann, mich dort sachte zu reiben. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen wieder verstärkte und als er mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang, musste ich erneut aufstöhnen. Ich hatte meinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und suchte seine Lippen, er kam mir entgegen und erneut entbrannte ein wildes Zungenspiel zwischen uns. Er massierte unterdessen weiter meinen Lustpunkt und drückte immer wieder seine Finger in mich. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper zu zittern begann und fühlte, wie meine Knie langsam weich wurden.

Doch wieder unterbrach er das Spiel, kurz, bevor ich soweit war. Er nahm einfach seine Hände von mir und sah mich wiederum nur abwartend an. Er machte mich wahnsinnig mit seinen Blicken, mit seiner Art mich immer bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt zu bringen und dann wieder abzubrechen, so wie auch diesmal. Er bugsierte mich wieder zu dem Tisch, auf den ich mich nun drauf knien sollte, was extrem unbequem war, doch das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Mit einer Hand drückte er meine Oberkörper nach unten auf den Tisch, er trat von hinten an mich heran, stellte ein Bein auf die Bank, neben dem Tisch, packte erneut fest meine Hüften und drang dann wieder in mich ein. Ein Wimmern kam über meine Lippen, als ich ihn so tief und hart in mir spürte. Und wieder begann er mit denselben Spielchen, wie beim ersten Mal. Er zog sich immer wieder langsam aus mir zurück, um dann kräftig zuzustoßen. Doch diesmal war es irgendwie intensiver und jeder seiner Stöße, brachte meinen ganzen Körper zum Beben und Vibrieren. Meine Hände krallten sich in die Tischkante, während er immer kräftiger, aber nicht schneller zustieß. Ich war wie in Trance, jeder seiner Stöße schien mich weiter von der wirklichen Welt in eine Welt der Extase zu treiben.

Doch wieder stoppt er nach wenigen Minuten und zog sich aus mir zurück. Ich sah ihn schon beinahe vorwurfsvoll und wütend an, als er mich vom Tisch zog, an den Schultern packte und zu sich umdrehte. Was hatte er vor? Warum tat er das?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Kapitel 3 Der Fremde in der Nacht

Er nahm meinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann deutete er mit einer Hand auf den Boden. Sein Blick wurde streng, als ich nicht sofort reagierte und er presste mich, mit der Hand, die er mir wieder auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, nach unten. Da verstand ich erst, was er wollte und erneut begann es, in meinem Körper zu prickeln. Sein gebieterischer Blick, der keine Widerrede duldete, erzeugte in mir eine Erregung der besonderen Art. Ich nickte unmerklich und ging dann auf die Knie vor ihm, mit einer Hand hatte ich seinen Schaft umschlossen und begann diesen zu massieren. Ich blickte nach oben und sah, wie er mich dabei beobachtete. Seine Hand packte in meine Haare und presste dann meinen Kopf etwas nach vorn. Ich wusste, was er wollte und ich kam seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Ich senkte den Kopf nach vorn und hauchte mit meinen Lippen einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Spitze seines Schaftes. Dann leckte ich mit der Zungenspitze darüber, bevor ich meine Lippen über ihn stülpte und begann daran zu saugen.

So bearbeitete ich mit meiner Hand und meinen Lippen seine harte Erregung, immer wieder lies ich meine Zunge über seinen Schaft gleiten und immer lauter wurde das Stöhnen über mir. Ich begann meine Bemühungen zu verstärken und massierte ihn immer schneller, als er plötzlich meinen Kopf packte und mich stoppte.

Er packte meine Hand, zog sie von sich weg und mich wieder nach oben. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie er es schon wieder fertig brachte, das Spiel zu unterbrechen. Jeder andere Mann hätte es bis zum Ende durchgezogen. Er musste einen enormen eisernen Willen haben, anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Er hatte nun schon zum dritten Mal kurz vor dem Höhepunkt abgebrochen. Entweder er war ein Masochist oder er hatte sich verdammt gut in der Gewalt.

Ich sah erneut in seine Augen. Diesmal hatte ich das Gefühl das Funkeln hätte sich noch verstärkt und seine Augen wären noch dunkler geworden, als sie es ohnehin schon waren, sie leuchteten nun tiefschwarz. Doch ich konnte mich auch täuschen und das war nur das Lichtspiel, dass ihn jetzt noch wilder und mysteriöser wirken ließ.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand heran, auf den er sich setzte, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Ich setzte mich immer noch etwas verwirrt, aber immer noch maßlos erregt, nach seiner Anweisung rittlings auf seine Schoß. Er zog mich noch näher an sich heran, packte meinen Po und hob ihn etwas hoch. Ich schob mein Becken etwas nach vorn und ließ mich über seinem Schaft langsam nach unten gleiten. Und diesmal war ich es, die den Rhythmus angeben konnte, ich genoss diese Macht, die ich nun hatte, und setzte mich sehr sehr langsam auf ihn, dabei schloss ich meine Augen einen Moment, bis ich ihn ganz in mir spürte. Dann öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah in seine Augen, die nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt waren. Langsam begann ich mein Becken zu bewegen, ich hob und senkte es und gleichzeitig bewegte ich es nach vorn und nach hinten. Meine Hände hatte ich um seinen Nacken geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Ich wollte ihm auf keinen Fall die Möglichkeit geben, das Spiel noch einmal zu unterbrechen.

Seine Finger fuhren meinen Rücken entlang und ein wohliger Schauer rann über meine Haut. Ich drückte mein Kreuz durch und presste meinen Körper enger an seinen. Sein keuchender Atem ging gegen meinen Hals und ich spürte, wie er erneut Küsse auf meiner Haut verteilte, seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer und saugten sich dann schließlich an meinen Knospen fest. Seine Zunge leckte wild darüber und jedes Mal hatte ich ein Gefühl, als würde ein Stromschlag durch meinen Körper gehen. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter und meine Bewegungen auf ihm immer schneller. Auch er begann unter mir zu erzittern, seine Finger gruben sich immer kräftiger und tiefer in mein Fleisch, nur schwach versuchte er die Bewegungen meiner Hüfte zu bremsen. Ich fühlte das Pochen in mir, ich konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob es von ihm oder von mir ausging, ich wusste nur noch, dass ich mir wünschte, das Gefühl würde nie wieder enden.

Er hob seinen Kopf an und sah mir wieder in die Augen, mit einer Hand nahm er meinen Kopf und hielt ihn so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

Auf der einen Seite hatte ich das Verlangen meine Augen zu schließen und mich den Gefühlen voll und ganz hinzugeben, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte ich nicht wegsehen. Ich spürte, wie sich das Feuer in meinem Becken immer mehr sammelte und staute, ich presste mich ihm immer mehr entgegen, fühlte, wie eine gewaltige Welle eines Höhepunktes über mich hereinbrach, es war so ein wahnsinnig intensives Gefühl, dass ich glaubte ich würde wie ein Vulkan explodieren und mein Unterleib begann wild und unkontrolliert zu zucken, während ein leiser Aufschrei aus meiner Kehle kam, der in einem Stöhnen und dann nach einiger Zeit, es kam mir unbegreiflich lange vor, in einem Wimmern endete. Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, meine Augen nicht zu schließen und doch merkt ich, wie sich mein Blick etwas verschleierte.

In dem Moment nahm ich wahr, wie es auch ihn unter mir heftig zu schütteln begann, ich sah ihm immer noch in seine Augen und ich bemerkte das leichte Flackern seiner Pupillen, als ihn der Orgasmus ergriff. In dem Moment, als das Gefühl für ihn am stärksten sein musste, schlang er erneute seine Arme um mich und presste seine Lippen auf die meinen, was ich sofort erwiderte. Ich bewegte mich immer noch leicht auf ihm und spürte, wie nur langsam das Gefühl in mir schwächer wurde und ich mich immer wieder um ihn zusammen zog. Meine Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen inzwischen schweißnassen Rücken. Er hatte seine Wange gegen die meine gepresst und hielt mich einfach nur fest. Ich spürt sein Herz unter seiner Brust, das immer noch kräftig schlug und es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sich unser beider Atem langsam beruhigte.

Ich hob den Kopf an und sah in sein Gesicht. Mit den Fingern wischte ich zart ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen zur Seite und sah ihn an. Obwohl keiner von uns auch nur ein Wort sprach, glaubte ich doch zu verstehen, was er mir sagen wollte. So saßen wir noch einige Minuten da.

Ich schlang noch einmal meine Arme um ihn, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, was er erwiderte. Nach einiger Zeit stand ich auf, meine Finger strichen dabei über seine Wange, dann suchte stumm meine Kleidung zusammen und begann mich anzuziehen. Er tat dasselbe, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wir sahen uns nur immer wieder stumm an. Wir brauchten keine Worte, das, was wir uns zusagen hatten, taten wir über die Augen, und diese sagten mehr als tausend Worte.

Als wir uns beide fertig angezogen hatten, ging ich auf ihn zu, öffnete den Mund, weil ich irgendwie den Wunsch verspürte ihn wenigstens nach seinem Namen zu fragen, als wir plötzlich von draußen Schritte hörten.

„Wer ist da? Wer treibt sich um diese nachtschlafende Zeit noch im Schloss herum?" rief dieser jemand von draußen.

Ich sah zu meinem mysteriösen Unbekannten, der einen schnellen Schritt nach hinten an die Wand machte und sich hinter die Tür stellte, genau in dem Moment, als diese von außen aufgestoßen wurde.

Ich konnte den Hausmeister erkennen, der mit einer Laterne vor seiner Nase, in der Tür stand und mich anstarrte.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ‚er' sich versteckt hatte, doch warum er es auch immer tat, ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu verraten und ging auf Mr Filch einen Schritt zu.

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin noch etwas spazieren gegangen und hab mich dabei wohl verlaufen. Ich habe den Weg zurück nicht mehr gefunden", erklärte ich dem perplexen Mann und ging noch weiter auf die Türe zu.

„Vielleicht wären Sie so nett und würden mich wieder zu meinem Zimmer bringen?", bat ich Filch und lächelte ihm freundlich an. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht, warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in das Klassenzimmer und schloss dann, als ich draußen war, die Tür.

Er brachte mich unter murren und irgendwelchem Gemurmel, welches ich nicht verstand, zurück auf mein Zimmer, das übrigens gar nicht weit von dem Klassenzimmer weg gelegen hatte. Ich bedankte mich bei dem Mann, ging in den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Ich lehnte mich von innen gegen die Tür und sah in den Raum hinein, ohne aber wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

Was war da gerade geschehen? Hatte ich wirklich mit einem mir völlig fremden Mann geschlafen. Und das, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln? Ich wusste nicht mal seinen Namen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, mein Verstand war immer noch nicht fähig, das alles richtig zu verstehen, doch ein wohliges Prickeln erfasste erneut meinen Körper, als ich daran dachte, was vorhin passiert war. Vor allem, als ich an seine Augen dachte, diese herrlichen schwarzen Augen, bei denen ich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, endlos in ihnen zu ertrinken.

Ich hatte das Schloss am nächsten Vormittag, nach dem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore wieder verlassen, ohne noch erfahren zu haben, wer der Mann gewesen war, der mir die schönste und aufregernste Stunde meines Lebens geschenkt hatte.

Achtung... in zwischen gibt es einen zweiten Teil ... Der Fremde in der Nacht Teil 2 !!


End file.
